Search engines can be employed in various settings, including in a general purpose setting or an electronic commerce system. Various items in an electronic repository can be surfaced by a search engine. However, some search terms or phrases may be attempted by users which do not locate or surface an item they are seeking. Additionally, some search terms or phrases may fail to cause an item that a user is seeking to rank appropriately high enough in a ranked list of search results.